Mariah Wong
Mariah Wong, is a fictional character from the anime and manga series of Beyblade. Mariah is the first girl-blader to appear in the series. She has cat-like features and a fierce bitbeast. She is completely loyal to the White Tiger team and always tries to keep the peace within it. She likes to taunt other bladers who think she can't beat them and because of her speed, she can knock bladers off guard. Her loyalties are also with Ray. Despite the team distrusting him when he left in Series 1, she still believed he would return one day and remained in love with Ray. Mariah has a playful attitude and supports the "girl-power" idea. At times, she can get very aggressive. She gets along very well with the other girls. Mariah is voiced by Niina Kumagaya in the original version, and by Julie Lemieux in the English dub. She shares the same English voice actress with the dub-only character, Dizzi, Ms. Kincaide, and Julia. Biography 2000 Second-in-command of the White Tigers team. Mariah was the only team member who didn't want revenge on Ray, but was forced to by Lee. The reason for Mariah's trust in Ray was her adoration for him. When Ray temporarily left the Bladebreakers team, Mariah tried to get him to re-join the White Tigers. In the Asian Tournament finals, Mariah was barely defeated by Ray after a vicious battle. Ray's drigger blade was barely spinning at the end of the match, and rolled to a completely stop beside Mariah's after Jazzman announched Ray had won. Mariah's bit-beast is Galux. It has been rumoured that she is Lee's little sister but there is no evidence in the manga or anime to confirm this. She later makes friends with Emily, although, at first they don't get along. G-Revolution During the third season, she warmly welcomed Ray on her team. She kept on being very close to him, and was always concerned on the team. She was the one to suggest Ray and Lee to fight together against Max and Rick, and it was also her idea for Ray to earn pieces of clothing from all White Tiger X members. Mariah tells Rick about Beyblading, and how a win does not truly count if you didn't have fun during the battle. Her cheerful attitude and support of her teammates makes her a valuable addition to the White Tiger X team. She later becomes good friends with Julia and Mathilda. Manga In the manga, Mariah had red hair, and wears blue. At the end of the manga, though, Ray and Mariah are married with a daughter, Ling (Rin). Beyblades *Beyblade 2000: Galux Scratch **Attacks:Cat Scratch Attack, Lynx Claw Attack *Beyblade G-revolution: Galux2 G **Attacks: Cat Bites, Mountain Cat Attack Relationships *Ray Kon: At the end of the manga, she and Ray are married with a daughter named Ling (Rin). *Lee Wong: Her brother, and teammate in The Team, The White Tigers. Trivia *Mariah hates the Demolition Boys and she says that she would never forgive Kai Hiwatari for his actions. References Category:Beyblade characters it:Mao (Beyblade) ja:爆転シュート ベイブレード (アニメ)#白虎族（びゃっこぞく）→白虎（バイフーズ）